He Called Her
by suspensegirl
Summary: 3x22 - Dan's thoughts on Vanessa & Serena after Nate's call & before Serena's. "He felt like the spell had been cast on him all over again." DSV - oneshot


A/N: This is probably going to be extremely short, but I had to write it b/c my love for DS exploded again in the S3 finale. =) DV & NS were cute, but not as epic as I'd thought they'd be. I'm still def in love with CaS, but DS were my first love on the show period, and I'm more than happy to see them go for another run now that they're not so confusingly tiring like they were mid-S2. This oneshot is just basically Dan's thoughts – unless my fingers run off some unseen path XD – after his call to Nate and before his call to Serena at the end of the S3 finale. Hopefully that's the right order they happened on the show…lol. Enjoy! =D

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Vanessa hadn't been answering his calls.

She'd seen the picture of himself and Serena asleep in his bed. Nate had forwarded the picture to her on the other side of the world, and she hadn't been answering his calls. She hadn't been calling back. She hadn't texted him, and as far as he knew via Nate, she hadn't responded to _him_ either.

He should have been heartbroken. He loved Vanessa. Maybe he never really stopped. He'd told her he loved her when he was sixteen. He'd thought he'd meant it. The declaration had felt so real to him, more real than anything he'd ever known. But then Serena had happened – Serena Van der Woodsen had _happened_ to _him_. The girl of his dreams, the girl of _everybody's_ dreams, had happened to him. And suddenly his supposed love for Vanessa had vanished in a heartbeat. When she returned, there was no tug on his heart in any such romantic form. He just didn't want to lose her as a friend, and he didn't want tension between his _girlfriend_, Serena Van der Woodsen, and his best friend, Vanessa Abrams. Serena had cast her spell on him, completely unintentionally as she probably always did. That's what made the potion so much more potent.

He felt like the spell had been cast on him all over again.

All he could see when he closed his eyes was Serena smiling, dancing, crying, laughing, loving… It gave him a warming feeling he couldn't describe. There had been other girls he'd liked, but no one like Serena, even if he was sure, at times, that Vanessa topped the list. Maybe she did, but he'd never know as long as he was under Serena's spell.

He hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant to kiss her. She had been broken and he'd been there, but he hadn't meant to kiss her. Falling asleep in his bed was completely innocent, he told himself. She'd been upset, they'd gotten drunk so she could forget, then they'd kissed and fallen asleep. It'd hardly meant anything. _Hardly_.

When Gossip Girl found out, then _everyone_ knew. Then it meant something. It was something worth considering because it upset people, it upset _themselves_. Because they were feeling things they should have been feeling, at least he was. His almost kiss with her twice throughout the day, the second much more genuine and less of an accident, suggested that maybe she was struggling as much as he was to suppress the surge of remembered feelings. Or maybe she was just confused. It wouldn't be the first times.

Regardless, he knew he had to talk to her. He had to see her. Suddenly, he was very willing to give up his relationship with Vanessa – that was probably over already anyways – for another chance with Serena. Nate and Serena had broken up a week ago and Nate had already dug out Chuck's _little black book_ and was taking full advantage of his new single state. _Why shouldn't he do the same?_

He didn't take another second to think about it. His feelings for Serena had revived within him as if they'd never been gone. He'd analyze later if that would have happened if he'd kissed her some other time in the past year, if all his feelings would have come back in one buzzing whir with the feel of her lips upon his for just a moment. They seemed so _epic_ suddenly, so _meant-to-be, _just like he'd thought they were…_once upon a time_.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

…

A/N: So, it was short as predicted, but I couldn't really do much without actions and that would involve bringing Georgina into it, and…I'm just gonna leave that to the writers. XD Hope you liked my little whir of Dan's thoughts. Lol. Review! =D


End file.
